


Lambert Please Stop Fighting Plants

by Dagger_Kinzoku



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Kinzoku/pseuds/Dagger_Kinzoku
Summary: Aiden and Lambert make a deal. If Lambert can not fight something for three days, he'll be allowed to come. If he fights something within those three days, he isn't allowed to come for two weeks.Also I apologize for the horrible formatting of this fic, its 3 AM and I have school in 3 hours.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: BIKM Bingo





	Lambert Please Stop Fighting Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic will include pre-op trans masc Lambert and the use of the word cunt and dick will be thrown around a lot when referring to his genitals. If this makes you uncomfortable, please click away from this fic.

A low growl tore out of the ginger’s throat, “will you shut the fuck up Aiden? I don’t need your nagging.” 

“I’ll shut up when you stop trying to fight plants that you think ‘look at you the wrong way.’ They don’t even have eyes Lambert, they can’t look at you!” Aiden let out a sigh of exasperation and grabbed Lambert by the lapel of his gambeson and pulled him towards him. 

“If you can not try to fight something for three days, I’ll let you have an orgasm. If you fight another thing unprovoked, you’re not going to be allowed to come for two weeks. Is this alright with you, kitten?” Lambert nods with his eyes averted away from the blonde witcher. 

The cat witcher’s face morphs in concern, he knows Lambert doesn’t like using his words but he needs him to give verbal consent. He lets go of the wolf’s lapel and places his fingers gently under his chin and guides it back up and towards him, Lambert goes easily and looks up at Aiden before saying, “yes Sir,” with a cheeky grin growing on his face as he moves closer to Aiden until they’re chest to chest. The cat can’t help but to place his hands on the ginger’s hips and lean forward, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth that quickly turns filthy when Aiden bites Lambert’s lip. The blonde breaks the kiss and moves away to jump up on his horse, Lambert does the same and they start riding. 

They reach the nearest town at dusk, checking the post and seeing no flyers up about any monsters and they stop at the inn, grabbing a room before going to the tavern. Aiden can already tell Lambert will try to fight someone just from the way the tavern goers look at them when they walk through the door. The two witchers are met with glares and hushed voices, they pay no mind and walk to the counter and ask for two meads. The barkeep looks at them with disgust, “we don’t serve mutants here. Get lost.”

The wolf growls, “we asked for some fucking mead, not to sleep  
with you. Give it to us and we’ll leave this shithole as soon as we can.”

“It's my business, witcher, if I say get lost, you get lost. Now fuck off before I make you.” The barkeep spits with contempt and Aiden hears a table of men rise and grab their daggers from their sheathes. The blonde nudges Lambert and he looks over his shoulder at the men encircling them. With a growl, both witchers push through the crowd and make their way back to the inn, going through alleyways in order to draw less attention to themselves. 

As always, nothing goes smoothly for witchers and both cat and wolf are cornered by the men from the tavern. They had their daggers drawn and had blocked off the entry of the alley, the two witchers backed against the wall. 

________________________________________________________________

Aiden wiped the blood off Lambert's cheek with his saliva wet thumb and spoke with a grin, “looks like someone isn’t coming for a while.” 

“What did you expect me to do? Let them stab us?”

“I expected you to not try to fight with the barkeep, but it's ok, it’s in the past now and I know you were just doing what you thought was right. However, that doesn’t mean you’re escaping your punishment, kitten.”

Lambert threw back his head and let out an exaggerated groan, “come on, can’t I have one last orgasm before the punishment starts?”

“Nope, you know the rules kitty,” Aiden smirked and stood up and started to take off his armour. Lambert followed suit and laid down in bed next to Aiden. 

“Lamb don’t forget your bandages, it’s not safe to sleep in them. Do you want me to blow out the candles?” The cat asked and propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Nah, I just forgot about them but if you’re offering to blow out the candles and maybe play with your poor kitten for a bit, I wouldn’t be against that.” 

“Hmmm no coming but I wouldn’t be against playing with you for a bit. Take your bandages off and blow out most of the candles for me, kitten.” Aiden moves from leaning on his elbow to sitting up in bed against the headboard. Lambert very quickly takes off his bandages and strips himself of his small clothes, sitting down on the bed. 

“Lay down pup. Keep your hands at the headboard and tell me when you’re close.” Aiden orders and begins kissing down Lambert’s neck, taking a moment to move back up and bite his earlobe. His warm breath ghosting over the shell of Lambert’s ear elicits a shiver from the man below him. Lambert’s arousal is already cloying the air in their room and Aiden can’t help but smirk, moving down the wolf’s body and letting his hair tickle along his stomach before reaching his dick. 

Aiden brushes a wide stroke with his tongue over the small nub and Lambert’s hips jerk up, Lambert can’t decide if it’s pleasant or not but coherent thoughts quickly melt from his mind when Aiden licks from his inner labia up to his dick, making sure to pay special attention to it until Lambert is squirming and whining. “Sir I’m close please Sir let me come please.” Lambert begs to no avail as Aiden pulls away and waits a minute until he’s sure his pup has backed off from the edge before moving his head down to continue eating Lambert out. 

After the third time Lambert gets to the edge, Aiden pulls away entirely and grabs a wet cloth to wipe between the other man's legs. “No more playing tonight kitten, it's time for bed. We’re leaving at dawn.” Aiden says and places a kiss on his lover’s forehead, cradling the man in his arms and watching him try to grind on his thigh. 

“Ah, none of that or no playing for the entire two weeks.” The blonde gently swats at Lambert’s ass and he settles, laying on Aiden’s shoulder while Aiden lays on his back. 

They set out the next morning at dawn, like Aiden promised and rode most of the day. Occasionally Aiden catches Lambert trying to grind himself down on the saddle or sneak a hand down to palm at his dick and sometimes the cat will catch the scent of his lover’s slick on the wind when a strong breeze blows. 

Three days later, Lambert looks about ready to combust and subconsciously grinds against anything between his legs and asks to play with Aiden every night. Aiden declines until it reaches the first week mark, helping Lambert bathe in the river and sets to eating him out on a flat sun warmed rock Lambert has no need to hold back his moans and whines and couldn’t even be able to if he tried, after seven days of only discreet touches and never allowed to come, the first lap of Aiden’s tongue feels like he’s been struck by lightning. He has to warn Aiden much more frequently of his impending orgasm and at the last time he’s edged, he doesn’t tell Aiden but Aiden pulls back when he feels Lambert's legs quiver around his head. 

Lambert lets out a high-pitched keen when Aiden pulls away and leaves a sharp bite on the inside of his thigh. “Alright kitten, lets clean up and continue riding,” Aiden says with a lazy smirk, knowing it’s hell for Lambert after a week of edging with no orgasm and the almost constant riding can’t do anything to help with his horny problem. 

Four days pass with minimal begging but by the twelfth day, the smell of Lambert’s arousal and slick is present no matter what they’re doing. Riding, eating, bathing, sleeping, the ever present scent hanging heavy in the air is making it hard for Aiden to continue Lambert’s punishment but makes him want to prolong it. Lambert hasn’t tried to fight any innocent plants and the smell of his slick makes Aiden hard and his mouth water when he thinks about making his lover writhe on his tongue in pleasure.

Three more days pass and as soon as the first lights of dawn wash the forest in its pale light, Lambert is stripped down to his small clothes and eagerly waiting for Aiden to wake up despite the chill of the morning dew clinging to each blade of grass. 

The cat witcher's breath picks up and he rolls over before Lambert gets tired of waiting and wakes him up with kisses all over his face and straddles his waist. He knows sitting on a sleeping witcher isn’t the best idea but he doesn’t care, he just wants to finally come and the sooner Aiden is awake, the sooner that will happen. 

Aiden’s eyes open and he sits up with Lambert still in his lap, almost visibly vibrating with anticipation. As soon as Aiden sits up and stretches, his hands go to holding Lambert’s hips and the wolf can’t help but to lean down and capture the sleepy blonde’s lips in a biting kiss. At some point during the kiss, blood is drawn but neither of them can tell who it's from. 

“Do you think you deserve to cum, kitten?” Aiden asks in between kisses and Lambert responds with an enthusiastic nod, accidentally hitting his chin on Aiden’s forehead. 

“Yes Sir. I haven’t come for two weeks and haven’t fought anything that wasn’t a monster.”

“I’m very proud of you for that, kitten, do you want to choose how you come or do you want me to choose for you?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Well that was an easy decision. On your hands and knees for me kitty.” Lambert obeys quickly and positions himself with his ass in the air and his forearms down on the bedroll. Aiden lays himself across the younger witcher’s back and leaves bites all along his shoulders and pinches at the wolf’s nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger before sitting back, admiring the dripping cunt for a moment. Aiden pushes a single finger in and earns a moan along with a rock back, Lamberts entire body begging to just be fucked and filled. 

Aiden can’t help but give in and pulls his finger out, moving up to his knees and sliding into the wet, tight heat of his lover's cunt. Lambert pushes his hips back and Aiden starts to fuck him in earnest, the ginger wolf’s moans echo throughout the woods in the early dawn light.

Aiden wraps his arm around Lambert’s stomach and starts rubbing fast circles on his dick until he comes with a broken wail. The pulsing of Lambert’s cunt pulls Aiden over the edge and he fucks his come into the warm, willing body of his lover. He lets out a choked off moan and bites Lambert's shoulder hard enough to draw blood and lets his breathing go back to normal as he feels his dick soften inside his lover before pulling out completely. Lambert collapses onto his side with a dopey, fucked out grin on his face and Aiden narrowly avoids landing on him. 

They cuddle until the sun is halfway up in the sky and bright sunshine is hitting the tops of the trees and drag themselves to the nearby stream to wash the drying come off their bodies. 

“I’ll never fight anything again if I get to come like that all the time.” Lambert grins at the cat before dunking himself in the cool water. 

“Then stop trying to fight plants. They don’t even have eyes.”


End file.
